Too Many Cooks
Too Many Cooks is the 78th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 6th in Season 6. Summary Brie challenges Nikki to an IQ test; Maryse helps Trinity battle her nerves on set; Nattie pushes her sister too hard into a new work venture while Lana and Rusev come up with an iconic engagement photo for their wedding invitations. Recap Natalya is finally getting her long-awaited shine on in the Women's division, but her sister, Jenni, is in the middle of a depressive funk that hangs heavy over The Queen of Harts’ conscience. Efforts to get Jenni to pursue her true passion of cooking go mostly unheeded until Nattie convinces her sister to teach a class, which includes some of her fellow Superstars whom she bribes into attending. The class goes fantastically until a guest lets slip that they've been paid on the low and Jenni craters again, at least until Nattie assures her sister that she is not, and never will be, a failure. Plus, Big E's still hitting on Jenni, so it's hard to stay sad when that happens. The march to Lana and Rusev's two weddings has begun, and The Ravishing Russian is all about picking a theme for the wedding. This one actually gets resolved fairly quickly, as Rusev consents to a farm-set photo shoot for their invitations where he's in overalls and she's in Daisy Dukes. The Super Athlete only seems to care at first that the photographer gets his right bicep (his good one) in the shot, but his gesture of framing one of the photos leaves Lana with butterflies in her stomach. Awww. Naomi is officially on set for WWE Studios’ “The Marine 5” and she is freaking the hell out. Between plastering her trailer with notes like “A Beautiful Mind” and obsessing over her line readings, she seems headed for a breakdown. She especially doesn't appreciate Maryse's cheery insistences that everything's gonna be fine, and is even more skeptical when “Frenchy” takes her to try a trapeze lesson to let off some steam since she's afraid of heights. But, sacré bleu, it works. Naomi, having absorbed Maryse's lesson of not focusing on her fear and instead plowing headlong into facing it, learns to ride the motorcycle and starts shooting her scenes to the satisfaction of everyone involved. So, in case you haven't noticed, The Bella Twins are really competitive with each other. Like, Nikki still holds a rodeo win over Brie's head decades down the line. Somehow, the question comes up during Brie and Daniel Bryan's week in California of which twin is smarter. Bryan, who's practically melting with amusement over all of this, arranges an IQ test between the sisters, though they decide at the last minute to throw the results out and never speak of it again. But Brie, who's hungry for a win over Nikki and convinced she's the smarter one, fishes the results out of the garbage to sneak a peek. She's quickly caught, but that's not the worst of it: When the results are ultimately tallied, it turns out Nikki has Brie beat by about 20 IQ points. Ya burnt. Image Gallery Too Many Cooks.1.jpg Too Many Cooks.2.jpg Too Many Cooks.3.jpg Too Many Cooks.4.jpg Too Many Cooks.5.jpg Too Many Cooks.6.jpg Too Many Cooks.7.jpg Too Many Cooks.8.jpg Too Many Cooks.9.jpg Too Many Cooks.10.jpg Too Many Cooks.11.jpg Too Many Cooks.12.jpg Too Many Cooks.13.jpg Too Many Cooks.14.jpg Too Many Cooks.15.jpg Too Many Cooks.16.jpg Too Many Cooks.17.jpg Too Many Cooks.18.jpg Too Many Cooks.19.jpg Too Many Cooks.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #78 at WWE.com * Too Many Cooks on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes